


Sunday Morning

by tally_hoed



Series: 10 Steps AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top Yixing, bottom Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Sunday Morning

Yixing still isn’t used to waking up to limbs entangled with his own, fingers clasped gently in Luhan’s grip.   
He had rarely been held this way in his previous relationship and so made every effort to shower affection on Luhan, if only in the hopes that the older male would understand how much he cared for him. 

He makes a move to get up and shower, wriggling his fingers out of Luhan’s grasp. Tracing light patterns down his boyfriend’s stomach, his hands meet with an unexpected surprise.   
Luhan lets out a small sigh as Yixing rubs over the bulge in his pants, and the latter decides that his shower can wait. There were more pressing matters that needed attending to.   
Placing soft kisses along the blonde’s nape, Yixing moves his hand back up to play with the band of Luhan’s pants. In turn, Luhan shuffles closer to the body behind him, his touch bringing attention to Yixing’s own problem in his pants.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Yixing slowly grinds against his boyfriend’s ass, slipping his hand down Luhan’s pants to languidly stroke over his semi-hard cock.   
The motions are nice and slow, mimicking the beginnings of a Sunday morning. Sun filters in through crack in the curtains and Yixing sighs with the thought that they can take as long as they want. He knows Luhan is waking up as the hips he’s moving against begin to rock of their own accord.

“Morning.” He murmurs against Luhan’s shoulder, pressing soft kisses against pale skin. He removes his hand from Luhan’s pants and brings it up to cup his boyfriend's chin, leaning over to catch him in a relaxed kiss.  
They maneuver their bodies so Yixing is on top of Luhan, resting his weight on his palms and leaving eskimo kisses across each other’s faces. Luhan lets out a soft laugh and lazily traces his hands down Yixing’s abdomen, teasing at the band of his boxers. 

Taking their time to fully enjoy each other, they pull off the material between them, Yixing finally feeling the heat of Luhan’s thighs around his own. He takes his time prepping, relishing the soft noises that quickly turn into moans spilling out of Luhan’s mouth. 

And maybe Luhan doesn’t need this much prep, but Yixing wants everything to be easy this morning, no pain or discomfort to hinder their time together. Eventually Luhan’s moans turn into soft pleas and the younger boy has never been able to refuse the elder anything. Replacing words with kisses, Yixing swallows Luhan’s sighs as he slides in.   
As much as he wants to move, he wants to savour the way Luhan is looking at him, moving his hands over his back and up to his shoulders and digging in his fingernails with an unspoken sort of possessiveness. 

Luhan moves first, turning his hips up and smoothing his hands down Yixing’s back to cup at his ass, pulling him in closer. They match each other’s moans as they rock together, creating a slow but steady rhythm, building up until Luhan’s fingers are scrambling to make purchase on Yixing’s shoulders.   
Yixing’s own hand moves to Luhan’s cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts and being rewarded with Luhan chanting his name over again. His hips stutter as reaches his peak, Luhan following soon after as he presses sloppy kisses over Yixing’s neck and jaw. 

Knowing what Luhan really wants Yixing moves so he can reach his lips, the kiss still messy as they both try to regain their breath.   
Yixing goes to pull away but is stopped by Luhan locking his ankles around his calves.

“Not yet.” He murmurs over Yixing’s neck, sending tingles down the latter’s spine. 

“So needy.” Yixing laughs back, dropping short kisses over the blonde’s face, until they’re both giggling. Eventually he pulls out, making fun of the way Luhan’s smile morphs into a grimace at the mess they’ve made.   
The brunette is glad they keep tissues on the bedside table because he really doesn’t want to lose the warmth of the bed – of Luhan really – to go get them. He makes quick work of cleaning them both up before Luhan is making grabby hands at him again, pulling him down so they’re both curled into each other. 

And yeah, Yixing is also glad that it’s a Sunday and they haven’t made any plans. It means he can lay there with his boyfriend, carding his fingers through the fluffy blonde hair and pretend that the rest of the world doesn’t exist.


End file.
